


Day 2. Shirabu Kenjirou/Sugawara Koushi - Dirty Talk

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rarepair, Romance, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Sugawara Koushi and Shirabu Kenjirou find themselves in a situation where their first sexual experiment is a...long-distance one. But they do the most of it (read: hot filthy Skype sex and Kenjirou in panties!).Beware: romance turning into porn and backward!





	Day 2. Shirabu Kenjirou/Sugawara Koushi - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!  
> I'm finally posting the 2 Day's challenge. Yay, I'll spend a lot of time living in Kinktober.
> 
> This one was fun to write - I made a random generator choose the pairing...and went with the first fantasy of them I had.  
> I like the outcome more than I have expected.

 

“That’s it, baby, just perfect! I’ve told you, you look gorgeous in this set.”

The young fair-haired man with an asymmetrical haircut blushes on the monitor of Koushi’s laptop. Koushi tries to hide his tired sigh behind another cheerful exclamation. His boyfriend is kind of tsundere, to be honest. Haughty and self-assured in public, Kenjirou can hardly speak openly about sex when alone with his boyfriend. What turns him on, what he dislikes, what he wants from Koushi in bed… All this necessary information has to be dragged out of Kenjirou or found out by watching him carefully. It makes the task to make Kenjirou enjoy the process immensely hard. Today’s centerpiece, for example, is lingerie, and it has been chosen by Koushi because he has caught his boyfriend staring at the shop-windows with women’s underwear several times. At the time he hasn’t made an attempt to ask whether this is a thing Kenjirou would like to try, though; Koushi didn’t want to scare Kenjirou off and ruin the whole fun. Instead, Koushi has ordered a set of men’s lingerie for himself. To say that Kenjirou has been thrilled to see pistachio green lacy panties on Koushi would be a big underestimation.

 

This time it’s Kenjirou’s turn to wear lingerie. So, here they are, on other sides of the world, staring at each other through the lenses of their laptops’ cameras: Koushi in his small rented flat in Paris, Kenjirou in his dorm room in Tokyo. And, without being able to touch Kenjirou, to reassure him with a kiss or pat on the head, the older man has to help his younger lover to work up the courage to play properly and show off his new fancy underwear to their mutual enjoyment. Koushi’s confidence melts with every reserved look from the blonde and his every attempt to hide in embarrassment. Not for the first time, the silver-haired man wonders, how it has come to this.

 

Their love story isn’t quite cliché. Koushi, a young and promising university teacher, and Kenjirou, a second-year student (of a different university, thank god) met at a charity event organized by their mutual acquaintance. Kenjirou has been there as a volunteer, and Koushi has come to the event on a whim, just to cheer up his colleagues, who took part at the organization. They’ve run into each other by a table with snacks and started a polite, boring small-talk. Koushi has been trying to invent an excuse to leave the cute volunteer to his devices already, as Kenjirou brought up Françoise Sagan. Koushi’s favourite French author _ever_. It’s been like a switch was activated. Both of them have lost their cool demeanor instantly, bonding over books and discussing their novels of choice passionately. Koushi and Kenjirou have walked home (to Koushi) together, and Koushi has tried to offer his guest to sleep in his bed. They’ve argued hotly for half-an-hour over who would take the sofa and ended up sleeping in two futons on the living room floor. After that… There’ve been late-night dates, where they’ve talked, and talked, and talked, and couldn’t let each other go. There’ve been worried calls from friends and relatives because _“Koushi, why are you avoiding us? Is something wrong?”_ because the teacher didn’t have time for anything and anyone in the world but Kenjirou outside his job. There’ve been evenings (more like early night hours) when Koushi would send everything to hell and come to Kenjirou’s dorm to spend an hour talking through a window (the student lived luckily on the first floor, and the dorm had a strict no-visitors-after-curfew policy). There’ve been thousands of cheesy texts and even several hand-written letters. Koushi hasn’t expected himself to fall so hard and fast, and to discover a romantic side to himself at that. But what could he do? He was just a human, and Kenjirou seemed to be the person Koushi has been waiting all his life for.

Once again to their current situation, though: this is _not_ how Koushi would have liked to spend their first year together. But it’s just his luck: to meet the love of his life a month prior to his departure to France for a year. Koushi was going there to teach French students Japanese and to write his thesis, a brilliant opportunity, and blah-blah-blah. Needless to say, that the trip has been organized a long time ago, and if Koushi decided to stay in Japan he would’ve ruined…mhm, everything.

 

Only a month to get to know the person you’d like to spend the rest of your life with. To Koushi it’s been like there was no time between their meeting and his departure at all. It’s been a month of a proper delirium on both sides. And Kenjirou didn’t even know in the beginning that they’ll have to part soon…

In between long and sweet kisses on train stations and attempts to learn everything there was to know about each other, Koushi has completely forgotten about his impending trip. He has told Kenjirou about it when there was only a week left. Koushi has sounded frantic even to himself as he explained that he has to leave for a whole year, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Kenjirou and wants to break up. As Koushi has started outright babbling, Kenjirou has put a finger to his lips and smiled. “I know,” he’s said, “I love you too, and I will wait for your return”. Koushi beamed at his beloved, and hugged him with all he had. It came to his mind only later, on the train home, that that has been their first real love confession. Koushi has fidgeted and fussed over it till the morning has come, only to receive a selfie from Kenjirou with the inscription “To my beloved Koushi” and forget all his worries in an instant.

A sappy scene of saying goodbye at the airport has occurred, too. Daichi and Asahi, who have also come to see their best friend off, didn’t know what to do: to coo over how touching the “young lovers” were or to giggle over how cheesy their cocky Suga can be. Only on the plain, observing the marvelous landscapes of Tokyo beneath them did Koushi realize that they haven’t done _anything_ sexual related at all. They’ve only had time for kisses, there was so much to say to each other… Koushi cursed inwardly and moved on. There was so much to explore now: a new country, a new job, his first long-distance relationship, his first Skype-sex…

 

It’s been three months now since Koushi has moved to France, nine more to go. Kenjirou couldn’t get more adorable if he tried. Koushi just has to make sure to communicate his feelings properly and show Kenjirou that he views him as sexy and alluring. Easy-peasy. Koushi has to start with cam-sex instead of real sex. With a lover he hasn’t had a chance to even undress properly when they have been in one and the same city.

 

To be true, Koushi wouldn’t change the way they’ve interacted during their first month into something more…sexed-up. Koushi knows exactly what he values in his boyfriend: his natural curiosity, intelligence and the way he clicks with Koushi on the mental level. But their present situation is…frustrating, to say the least. Nevertheless, Koushi won’t give up; he won’t let Kenjirou get nervous over their separation.

 

Koushi smiles seductively and undoes the upper button of his crisp white shirt. He knows already that Kenjirou is weak to his “hot teacher” look and uses it to his advantage. Koushi has also learned that Kenjirou usually prefers to take orders from his lover rather than have the initiative. Just fine with Koushi.

“Have you been good for me today, Kenjirou?” purrs the silver-haired man and watches with delight, how Kenjirou shivers at his words.

“Yes, Koushi, I’ve been good. I-I haven’t…touched myself.”

The younger boy lowers his gaze meekly. He gets embarrassed so easily.

“That’s what I thought. I’m so proud of you, darling. Do you want your reward now?”

Kenjirou nods, still eyeing his feet. That won’t do.

“Are you ready to show me what you are wearing under your sweater? I thought you have a little treat for me hidden there.”

Kenjirou lifts his head up and something like determination flickers in his eyes. Does he want to make it a challenge for Koushi?

“I’ve been wearing it the whole day long. The set of lingerie you’ve ordered me.”

 

The man with dirty blonde hair doesn’t break the eye-contact, and now it’s Koushi’s turn to shiver at the heat in his lover’s gaze. Where is the boy he's used to and who is this devious beauty with burning eyes?

 

“Oh, have you?” answers Koushi. So smooth.

 

“I didn’t have volleyball practice today, so I didn’t need to undress in front of my fellow students. Imagine me strutting around the campus in nothing other than a black bralette and black lacy panties under my tight jeans and sweater. I’ve been constantly thinking of you, Koushi, because of this weird underwear. I had to go to the nearest bathroom several times to adjust my hard dick so it didn’t attract attention… Good thing my sweater is long enough to cover my crotch…”

 

Koushi is almost drooling at this mental image. To his utter horror, Kenjirou, the bastard, makes a show of fiddling with the hem of his long, narrow magenta sweater. It has a V-neck and clings to the blonde’s lean body like a glove. Koushi thinks that if he was there he could put a palm in the cleavage and feel it for himself, the straps of the bralette on Kenjirou’s shoulders… But he shakes his reverie off. He's in for a bigger game.

“Would you show me, baby? Your pretty nipples should look so cute in your new bralette,” suggests Koushi in a gentle tone.

His lover flushes red. Koushi mentally smacks himself for his filthy language. On the other hand, how can Kenjirou go from hundred to zero in mere seconds? From seducing Koushi to acting like a middle schooler on his first date. Are they back on the start?

But no, the blond gets a hold of himself. He takes a deep breath and starts to take off the damned magenta item. Kenjirou goes _slow_. What a huge tease he is! Koushi is so hard in his pants it hurts. And they haven’t even done anything serious yet!

Finally, the offending sweater is out of the way, and Koushi admires his lover’s muscled chest adorned with black straps and lace. He drinks the view in greedily; he’s not the one who’s been deprived of the privilege to masturbate without permission, and he’ll take whatever fantasy material from his boyfriend he can get. Of course, today is a real feast.

“Touch your nipples through the fabric for me” orders Koushi.

The blonde complies immediately. It looks as if he’d done it before, since he rolls his pert nubs in his fingers quite expertly, immediately starting to let out little breathy moans and whimpers.

“You can close your eyes and concentrate on the sensation,” offers Koushi. It helps Kenjirou to relax, so Koushi continues his sultry speech:

“That’s it, baby, look at you: all dressed up and pretty for me. So beautiful, so sensitive. This black lace is so transparent; I can see how your nipples swell under your hands. Does it feel good?”

Kenjirou moans loudly in lieu of a proper answer. Koushi doesn’t complain. He’s just fucking happy that he’s insisted on buying Kenjirou a set of a professional camera, a microphone, and earphones. The view and the sounds are…enthralling this way.

“Now roll them both between your finger pads; just like that, good boy. I’m so very pleased with you. Now pinch your left nipple for me. Yeah, like that. Can you go a little harder? What an obedient boy I have. Now do the same to the right nipple. Yeah, that’s it, moan for me, baby. Looks like you’re enjoying yourself there. Have you played with your nipples already?”

Kenjirou opens his eyes in shock. His expression screams “How do you know?” It’s nice to be the experienced one, sometimes.

“Yes, I have. But I didn’t get off, I swear!” the younger boy hurries to assure.

“That’s OK, baby, I’ve only told not to come without my permission. You can torture yourself all you want; edge yourself in your little dorm room dreaming of me; bring yourself to the brink as many times as you like and then just lie there, panting, thinking of how cruel your lover is to you…”

 

“No!” interrupts the blond passionately. Surprised by his own outburst, he continues in a lower tone: “You’re not cruel. I mean, you kind of are, and you can be mean to me, but…I like it. It makes me feel more connected to you. It makes me think of you all day. When I wake up with a morning wood and have a hard time staying good, I remember how you’ve threatened to buy me a cock cage. When I go through my day, I dream of how you will talk to me in the evening. I let myself drift off during lunch imagining how you’ll, maybe, withhold my orgasm for the day and leave me to suffer in the night, alone, hard and frustrated… And…I do edge myself after our sessions.”

 

Koushi hasn’t expected that his boyfriend will open up to him like that today. Neither had he anticipated that his little orgasm delay game would evolve like that. The fact that Kenjirou enjoys being controlled in such an intimate way by none other than Koushi arouses Koushi more than he is ready to admit. He doesn’t have an intention to really leave his boyfriend with blue balls; but, seeing how turned on Kenjirou is by the prospect of being denied makes Koushi think that he will withhold his daily orgasm from his lover maybe once a month (to enhance Kenjirou’s pleasure, of course).

 

Meanwhile, Kenjirou has something to ask.

“What if I ignore your orders and pleasure myself without your permission?” he asks, tilting his head to the side, a picture of innocent curiosity.

"Oh dear, don’t joke with me. I'll be sure to spank you for all your misdeeds as soon as my hands will reach your body," threatens Koushi half-heartedly. He regrets his playful tone immediately.

"That’s so far away in time! What about now? What if I won't listen to you while you're in France and I’m here, in Japan? You won't be able to punish me if I won't submit to you. You won’t be able to do anything but witness my stunts and bear with them. What will you do in this case, Koushi?"

 

Again, he challenges Koushi! For several long seconds, Koushi (yes, the-sassy-smart-mouth Koushi everyone knows) is at the loss of words. The righteous indignation rises in him. What a silly, wilful, bratty boy! Koushi will do anything to wipe the smug smirk of satisfaction from Kenjirou's face. Koushi’s self-control allows him to stay calm on the outside, despite his inner turmoil. Unfortunately, his eyes should have shown everything Kenjirou needed to know since he sneers at Koushi, unabashed. But that’s all he’ll get today. Koushi’s gaze becomes cold, and his voice gets threateningly low:

"Oh, do you really want to know, baby?"

The older man's facial expression is dark, and Kenjirou looks more subdued instantly. The dirty blonde swallows nervously and watches Koushi with wide eyes. Koushi is in his element as he narrates in a calm, smooth voice:

"It'll only be a year until I'll be back in Tokyo. Just one short year. As soon as I will be able to lay my hands on you, I'll lock up your dick in a cage and hang the only key on my neck. You'll be unable to get release no matter how hard you’ll try. You'll be horny all the time. Horny, frustrated and completely at my mercy. You'll regret so, so much that you’ve ever dared to be disrespectful to me. I'll be also sure to spank you hard several times a week for at least a month after my return so that you'll need a cushion to sit on."

Kenjirou whimpers at that, his cheekiness gone, replaced by full submissiveness. Does he really like that? All these empty threats? Or...is it the magic phrase "When I'll be back” that gets Kenjirou’s full and undivided attention?

"This is how it will go on the day we’ll finally meet, step after step," starts Koushi, and Kenjirou's eyes get feverish with hope. “Oh my,” thinks Koushi, “He never mentions how hard our separation is for him.” A silly, proud, cocky boy, never fully able to admit his weakness to anyone, even to Koushi. But Koushi loves him like that even more.

If the promises of future discipline sessions will give Kenjirou something to look forward to, if Koushi's filthy stories can make Kenjirou feel cared for... Well, Koushi will use the opportunity for all it’s worth.

Koushi makes his tone even colder and sterner as before when he continues:

"First, when you’ll meet me at the airport I'll take you home with me. Second, when we’ll arrive at my flat, I’ll tie you up, cage your cock and then, third...”

Kenjirou licks his lips nervously.

"Third, I'll finger you until you'll be unable to even squirm from over-exertion. You would only cry from oversensitivity and beg me to have mercy on you, to stop..."

"Will you? Will you stop?" interrupts Kenjirou, his brown eyes so urgent, so hopeful. If Koushi has guessed right what answer Kenjirou hopes to receive, then...his boyfriend is something else. Koushi does his best to sound harsh while on the inside he swoons from adoration and tenderness he feels towards Kenjirou.

"Of course not, baby. A naughty boy who acts bratty and ignores his boyfriend’s orders deserves to suffer for his insolence. You will take the punishment I'll decide to give you, and you will endure it as long as I’ll see necessary."

 

Is it relief in Kenjirou’s eyes? So Koushi had guessed right, Kenjirou wants to learn his bounds, to hear a confirmation that Koushi won’t take bullshit from him. Even in a game they play to stay sane while being apart. That’s more than acceptable, if you ask Koushi.

Now Koushi can see the way their life will go from now on. In real life, Kenjirou will be on his best behaviour all the time, because he _is_ good, because he likes to be good for Koushi; because he loves Koushi and wants to please him more than anything in the world. In word, while they are in their very own little universe, Kenjirou will appear as a naughty boy, who needs a firm hand all the time; a boy who sometimes needs to be told what to do; a boy who depends on Koushi. Kenjirou will want to hear that Koushi won't be lenient with him if the blonde misbehaves. Sometimes Kenjirou will act up as if he needs Koushi to punish Kenjirou to bring him to obedience. Koushi will have to make Kenjirou pay for every little rebellion, for every sass and show of disrespect.

That doesn’t sound half bad. If his lover wants to play a defenceless boy, kept by a very strict master, Koushi is eager to play along. Not that Koushi only wants to punish and humiliate Kenjirou, not at all. He wants it, of course (OK, he wants it badly, a pervert that he is, but it’s not the point here) but more than anything Koushi wants to spoil Kenjirou, to grant his every whim, to coddle him. Anyway, Koushi can see how much Kenjirou enjoys this game already, how much it helps to fill the gaps the distance sets between them. If granting his boyfriend's wishes means keeping him on a short leash, than be it.

Enough of his filthy future comeback story. There are more urgent matters on the list.

"Get naked, Kenjirou. Now. Leave your panties on, though."

"Yes, sir," comes a firm reply. Sir? This title is a new one. The silver-haired man decides he likes it. But Koushi won't insist on addressing him as sir or master or anything else. That's for Kenjirou to choose. It's mostly his game, after all. Koushi simply plays his role. He just needs his boyfriend to stay like he is now: honest, pliant, and trusting. Playing along with his fantasies is the best tactic.

A minute later Kenjirou sits in front of the camera, in his little black panties only, trembling, waiting. Such a good boy for Koushi.

"Put your hands behind your back and take hold of your wrists. Good. Spread your legs, wider, yeah, like that. I want to see you."

Koushi takes his time to admire the view; he scrutinizes his boyfriend as if he were his prey. And Kenjirou is his prey, kind of, a little moth caught into his own web of fantasies, with Koushi as his captor. Does that make Koushi a spider? Maybe. A very hungry and horny one.

 

Kenjirou sweats and fidgets under Koushi's hot stare, his knees twitch from the strain to keep his legs spread wide, to keep himself open for Koushi. Kenjirou's instinct is to hide, to cover his lewd lacy panties, which do a poor job of concealing his hard member; to not show Koushi how much his dirty-talking affects him. To hide that he leaks precome like crazy, and that the panties are a mess already. That his pretty cock twitches in interest at every praise...and every promise of punishment. But, again and again, Kenjirou stills his hips and holds his pose. Koushi is so proud of him.

"Now I want you to torture your nipples for me. Don't whine, Kenjirou. I know you've played with them a lot already. For someone so mouthy you complain a lot, huh? Take both nipples between your fingers and squeeze them gently. Now, now, it's not that bad, you can do it just fine. OK, enough; this time start rubbing them with your finger pads in circles. Like that, keep going, baby. Good.”

Koushi lets his wreck of a boyfriend tease his pert little nubs until they are red and swollen, and Kenjirou's whimpers turn into hisses, and his gaze turns pleading, and then Koushi orders him to rub his poor chest some more. When Koushi thinks that they’ve achieved the desired effect, he says:

"You may stop," and Kenjirou slows his movements first, takes his hands from his red nipples, also slowly, and then folds his hands on his knees. Koushi expected him to drop his hands immediately after receiving the last order, but this... Let's just say, Koushi has never wanted to be in the same room as his lover ever before.

"That's a good boy," whispers Koushi. His voice is rough and raspy as he's never ever heard it before. He’s been hard for so long already, and he unbuttons his pants to relieve the pressure. The motion feels heavenly, and Koushi can’t resist the urge to take the pants and his boxers off right then. He undresses, leaving his half-buttoned shirt on, sits back on the edge of his bed and starts stroking himself lazily. He’s so wet that his palm slides up and down his member easily, precome giving a perfect balance between friction and glide. Kenjirou’s eyes glue to Koushi’s manhood immediately. He looks at it as a man starving would look at a loaf of bread. Koushi hardly suppresses a whimper of his own; he can’t let Kenjirou’s silent lusting go to his head. Koushi shakes himself out of trance and resumes his sultry talk:

 

"You'll be able to feel your poor sensitive nipples the whole next day. So you'll remember very well that you're mine. Every minute, every hour, all day long." Kenjirou moans wantonly at that. His hips jut upward on their own accord, seeking friction the thin air can’t provide. His boyfriend is so far gone already, but Koushi is not much better. Kenjirou submitting himself to him, with his legs spread obscenely, his hard, and, no doubt, aching cock peeking out from the lace of the panties, his hands held obediently behind his back… What excites Koushi most of all, is that Kenjirou doesn’t beg in an attempt to make it easier for him. He suffers so beautifully for Koushi. Now Koushi really wants to tie him up, to put him in chains, to learn shibari just to let Kenjirou's natural submissive side shine.

He would beg, if Koushi wanted him to. He would beg so prettily, so shamelessly; they will try it one day (very soon). But Koushi doesn’t ask for begging, so Kenjirou endures his ordeals patiently. So strong, and so beautiful, just for Koushi.

It’s a miracle that his voice doesn’t waver when he gives the next order:

 

“Stand up, turn your back to me. Now put your hands on the edge of the bed and arch your back for me. So graceful, my baby, I love you so much. Now lower your panties just a little. Yeah, a tiny bit more… Good, now spread your ass cheeks and let me see your hole.”

Kenjirou’s hands tremble slightly when he spreads his legs wider for leverage and reaches back to show his most private parts to Koushi.

“Good boy,” whispers Koushi. He doesn’t have words now, only feelings. Then he hears a sob from Kenjirou, and goes from admiring to fretting in no time.

 

“Baby, you’re hurting? What is it, tell me! Kenjirou?” Seeing that his boyfriend still holds his position, Koushi adds: “Please, turn to me and sit comfortably on the bed”.

 

Kenjirou does just that. He doesn’t bother with righting his panties. His cock is still hard and leaking, so maybe their game isn’t ruined after all. Kenjirou’s eyes are wide and red-rimmed. A lonely tear falls down on his knee, leaving a trace on his right cheek.

“What do you want, love?” asks Koushi gently, reassuringly.

 

“I want you. Here. Now.” Kenjirou sobs again and continues. “I want your fingers in my hole, I want your hands on my dick, I want your mouth on… any part of my body, you name it, OK? If I had to choose between a year where I can masturbate all I want but you’d still be far away, and a year of wearing a cock cage but with you by my side, I’d most certainly choose the second option.”

“Me too, Kenjirou. Me too,” replies Koushi without thinking, his throat tight from all the emotions welling up inside him.

Unexpectedly, Kenjirou gives a chuckle. Koushi almost startles from how out of place his boyfriend's laugh feels. But then Kenjirou talks, and he is not so deep down anymore, and who cares about sad lonely moments anyway?

“I bet you’d choose the second option. Nothing would stop you from fucking me this whole year while I’m wearing my cock-cage, you asshole.”

 

Koushi sputters and goes crimson. Looking into the mischievously glinting eyes of his beloved, Koushi is relieved to see that it’s a joke on his boyfriend’s part, and he knows that Koushi is as ready to sacrifice his dick’s freedom to be able to be together with Kenjirou right now as Kenjirou is. So he smiles and goes along:

“Oh, that would be nice indeed. Me, fucking your mouth and your tight little asshole every single day of the year, while you are locked up and horny all the damn time,” – Koushi smirks, “You’d have to learn how to find pleasure in getting your ass pounded, without orgasming, without even touching your dick”.

The wanton look on Kenjirou’s face tells Koushi that this joke went too far. His boyfriend looks painfully aroused again. Kenjirou’s cock stands proudly against his stomach, adding more clear liquid to the mess, rock hard after getting half-soft during their “dramatic” moment. In any case, Kenjirou still dutifully abstains from touching his member. Oh. _Oh_. The sight makes Koushi lose all his patience and start stroking himself in earnest.

 

Koushi manages to choke out a slurred: “Now touch your cock how you want it and come for me, Kenjirou,” before he concentrates on reaching his own climax. He is still able to notice that Kenjirou makes exactly what he’s been told: he only has to put his hollow fist around his member, and he is coming, coming hard, wailing and moaning and shuddering. Koushi has not a chance not to follow after that.

Koushi climaxes, so intense that white stars blotch his vision. It seems he’s coming endlessly, spurting thick ropes of come on his fist and his carpet…and even his laptop.

 

Koushi comes to himself to Kenjirou’s giggling. The bastard is lying on his side on the edge of the bed, looking straight into the camera and laughing his ass off.

“Oh my god,” he manages between fits of laughter. “You have to clean up your camera, Koushi. I can’t see you clearly like that.”

 

Koushi is mortified. He’s managed to get his come not just on his laptop's keyboard and monitor, but even on the laptop camera lens. How fucking gross. But he shrugs it off. He’ll find a way to get revenge at Kenjirou without much struggle later. For now, he is content to watch his boyfriend happy and giddy from his mind-blowing orgasm instead of sad and sulking.

They clean up and even shower quickly without finishing the Skype session. Of course, Koushi cleans his laptop first, accompanied by Kenjirou’s nearly hysterical giggles. Later, they take their laptops to bed and look at each other’s sleepy faces. It’s almost as if they go to sleep together. Almost.

 

When Koushi is ready to give up and wish his lover good-night (it's only four p.m. here in France, but he is exhausted, damn it!), Kenjirou stirs and whispers:

“Allow me to come once tomorrow. I want to…masturbate to the memories of today, touching my sore nipples, recalling you ordering me around…” He yawns. He yawns and starts to snore lightly, while Koushi is suddenly wide awake and his greedy dick stirs in his pajama pants, making a noteworthy attempt at getting up again.

Fuck.

This boy!

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

Before he forgets, Koushi sends Kenjirou a text where he gives him permission to orgasm tomorrow once on his own volition.

Then he makes a decision. Koushi will live on cheap lunches from the university cafeteria and see only those sights in Paris, which are free of charge, but he’ll save enough money to fly home for Christmas. He won’t tell anyone, even Daichi. He’ll just catch his unruly mouthy boyfriend, hole up with him in his cosy flat in Tokyo and fuck Kenjirou against every possible surface. Oh, the devil in hell, the things he’ll do to Kenjirou!!! 

Koushi ends the Skype session reluctantly (he could watch his sleeping boyfriend forever but he is tired, and shit!! why has his life to be so hard!), closes his laptop and puts it on the bedside table. While Koushi drifts to sleep, his mind helpfully supplies him with pictures of what they’ll really do with Kenjirou 90% of their vacation time together: cuddle, and talk, and kiss languidly, and shower together, and talk again. Koushi is 100% fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I see you've finished the chapter! Did you like it? Please, leave a comment! I'm living off feedback!


End file.
